


In aller Feindschaft

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Als Adora von einer Bombe hört, ist sie als She Ra gleich zur Stelle. Wird sie die Stadt vor Bösewichtin Catra beschützen können?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In aller Feindschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Wer hat zwei Daumen und keine Selbstbeherrschung?
> 
> Türchen Nr. 10!

Eine Bombe, hatte Glimmer, ihr Kontakt bei der Polizei, gesagt. Wo genau im Gebäude hatte sie nicht sagen können. Nur, dass sich noch mehrere Geiseln in den Fängen der Bösewichte befanden. Die Polizei hatte die Schurken bisher nur in Schach halten können. Jetzt war es an Adora als She Ra die Stadt zu retten. Sie rückte ihre rote Maske zurecht, bevor sie von Hausdach zu Hausdach springend zum Ort des Geschehens aufbrach. Im Wind flatterte ihr weiß-goldener Rock über ihren Shorts. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Cape haben wollen, am liebsten in rot, aber ihre Kostümdesignerin, die sich nur Madame Razz nannte, hatte sich strikt geweigert. Keine Capes! Als Kompromiss schlang sich ein rotes Band um ihre Hüften. Auf ihrer Brust prangte ein Schwert, umgeben von blauen und goldenen Verzierungen auf weißem Grund. Madame Razz hatte auf dazu passende goldene Armschienen bestanden, die mit roten Elementen verziert waren. Adora war das ganz recht, hatte sie doch ein kleines Tattoo einer schwarz roten Katze am linken Unterarm, welches ihre Identität zu schnell verraten hätte. 

Lautlos landete sie auf dem über Polizeifunk genannten Gebäude. Über den Knopf im Ohr informierte sie die Beamten über ihre Ankunft. “Auf dem Dach. Wie ist die Lage.”

“Mehrere Geiseln. Die Geiselnehmer haben mit einer Bombe gedroht. Wir haben versucht, mit zwei Einheiten ins Gebäude einzudringen. Es gab einen Schusswechsel und seitdem ist der Kontakt abgebrochen.” Glimmers Stimme klang angespannt. Innehaltend runzelte Adora die Stirn. “Sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen müsste?” Stille.

“Adora, mein Mann ist da drin, verdammt. Hol ihn da raus.”, platzte es aus Glimmer heraus.

“Roger, ich geh rein.”, antwortete sie und kletterte in den nächsten Lüftungsschacht.

***

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte die Büroetage der Bank erreicht. Im Dunkel des Raumes fühlte sie sich sicher, bis plötzlich das Licht anging. Adora hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen und versuchte sich an die unerwartete Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Eine vertraute Stimme durchdrang den Raum. “Oh, die allmächtige She Ra, gekommen, um die Stadt zu retten.”

“Catra.”, zischte Adora nur als Antwort. Keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ihre Erzfeindin, Anführerin der Schurkengruppe ‘Die Horde’, in einem körperbetonten roten Anzug mit schwarzem Hemd und schwarzer Maske über den Augen. 

“Ich bitte dich. Lord Catra. Gefällt dir mein neues Outfit?” Affektiert drehte sie sich ein paar Mal. “Sogar mit Cape.” SIe nahm den schwarzen Stoff in die Hand und zog schelmisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Wo sind die Geiseln?”, rief ihr Adora wütend entgegen, ging in Kampfstellung.

In einer großen Geste legte Catra eine Hand an ihr Kinn. “Ach die? Unten im Tresor. Genauso wie die Polizisten. Zumindest, was von ihnen übrig ist. Sag,”, feixend sah sie Adora in die Augen. “War nicht dein Freund Bow dabei?”

“Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?”, fragte Adora ungehalten.

Catras Grinsen wurde breiter. “Oh, ich würde mich ja erinnern, aber ich habe bei Männern so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis...” Gestelzt lief sie ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bevor sie mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf Adora zusprang. “Warum findest du es nicht selbst heraus?!”

Adora hatte mit dem Angriff gerechnet, duckte sich zu einer Seite weg und griff nach Catra. Sie erwischte ihr Cape und schleuderte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes. Catra landete in einem der Schreibtische, der berstend nachgab und mit ihr an die Wand schlitterte. Noch bevor sich Catra aufrappeln konnte, rannte Adora durch die Tür, vor der Catra gestanden hatte und erlitt einen elektrischen Schlag, der in sie durch seine Heftigkeit in die Knie gehen ließ. Keine Sekunde später spürte sie eine Kralle an ihrer Halsschlagader. “Glaubst du, du könntest mir so leicht entkommen?” raunte Catra ihr ins Ohr. Mit der rauen Zunge leckte sie Adora einmal seitlich vom Kinn zum Haaransatz. “Catra!”, rief Adora entsetzt, wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Catra drückte warnend ihre Kralle in ihren Hals, bis ein kleiner Tropfen Blut über ihren Finger lief. “Ah, ah ah, Prinzessin. Das würde ich nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre.” Gefangen biss Adora die Zähne zusammen und warf Catra einen scharfen Blick zu. “Achja? Was würdest du tun, wenn ich du wäre?”

***

Knirschend ging die Tür auf, die den Tresor verschlossen gehalten hatte. Einige der Geiseln kuschelten sich angsterfüllt aneinander. Was würde jetzt passieren? Doch statt eines Schurken streckte She-Ra ihren Kopf durch die Tür. “Die Luft ist rein, wir müssen hier raus!” Mit ausladender Geste wunk sie die Geiseln und die Polizisten aus dem Raum. Darunter auch Bow, der von einem seiner Kameraden gestützt wurde. “She Ra!”, rief dieser erleichtert. “Was ist mit dir passiert?” Adoras Kostüm war mehr als durcheinander. Das Oberteil verschoben, die Tiara schief, das Band schien eilig wieder um die Hüfte gebunden worden zu sein. “Es war ein harter Kampf. Und jetzt schnell!”, antwortete sie stoisch, als ob sie sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte. Doch Bow schob den Gedanken beiseite und humpelte so schnell es ging gestützt zum Ausgang. 

Als sich alle Geiseln vor dem Gebäude versammelt hatten, konnte Glimmer endlich Bow in die Arme fallen. Beide waren überglücklich. She Ra stand nur daneben, ein stolzes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wieder Mal hatte She Ra die Bürger dieser Stadt beschützt. Jedenfalls größtenteils, die Verluste auf Seiten der Polizei waren marginal. So wie fast immer. War das Absicht?, fragte sich Adora stirnrunzelnd. Doch bevor sie den Gedanken zu ende führen konnte, warfen die Zivilisten einen beunruhigten Blick zum Dach, sodass auch She Ra sich umdrehte. Dort stand Catra, im Hintergrund der volle Mond. Ihr Cape flatterte im Wind. Im Dunkel konnte man kaum sehen, dass ihre Kleidung ebenfalls durcheinander war, das Hemd falsch geknöpft, die zuvor noch gut gestylten Haare wild und launisch. “Das ist nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sehen! Verdammt seist du, She Ra!”, brüllte sie mit erhobener Faust, bevor sie katzengleich in die Nacht verschwand.


End file.
